


A Knight in Shining Armor

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Awkward meet-cute, Bad brother Jace Wayland, Banned Together Bingo, Fluff, Flufftober, Good Parent Luke Garroway, Humor, Kidnapping, Luke is Magnus' adoptive father, M/M, Magnus Bane Saves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane Saves the Day, Medical Inaccuracies, Meet-Cute, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Nudity, Protective Magnus Bane, Whump, Whumptober 2020, corrupts youth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: To say that he should not trust Jace, become an understatement to him, and yet, he kept giving him the benefit of the doubt each time.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821949
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48
Collections: Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Together Bingo 2020, Flufftober 2020, Whumptober 2020





	A Knight in Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:
> 
> Whump – waking up restrained/hanging/shackled (Day 1)  
> Fluff – In the shadows (Day 1)  
> Banned Together Bingo – Corrupts Youth
> 
> *-*
> 
> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.

He was waking up, and could barely see, his sight was blurry, all he could feel is the cold floor that was under him, he felt a shiver going through his spine, and his hands were restrained by something that he could not see.

The last thing that he remembered was Jace giving him his drink after he returned from the toilet, the thought that Jace would put something in his drink, spooked him, he was his adoptive little brother, and he had no idea why Jace would do something to him and what.

He had a lot to think of as he lay there, feeling the cold climbing up his spine as he remembered the good times before he and Jace joined the university, and then the changes.

Something has changed between them, as they both headed to the same university.

Jace started to hang out with different people and Alec felt like he was in school again, alone, and no one paid any attention to him. He noticed the strange looks that he received from Jace and his friends, but he did not pay any attention to them, he should have seen the signs.

Jace and his friends kept taunted him in the first year in university, and the fact that he did not say anything must have goaded them to do more to him.

To say that he should not trust Jace, become an understatement to him, and yet, he kept giving him the benefit of the doubt each time.

It seemed to him, that Jace did not even want his company anymore, brother or not, he certainly loved to taunt him, and even used the secrets that Alec told him once and to get a rise out of him when his group was around him, they all laughed at him.

It hurt so much, even though he shared a room with his brother, he felt alone.

His hands hurt, he could feel the shackles or whatever his brother and his friends used, hurting his skin, he had no idea where he was, but when he could see clearly, he could see that he was naked, he did not know why his brother tried to humiliate him, he decided that he will deal with his brother once and for all, if he could get out of this situation that is.

His throat hurt, it felt dry, probably due to lack of water and food, he could feel himself detaching from his body, hollow, not knowing how much time has passed while he’s been laying there, he shivered on the cold floor.

Alec woke from his reverie as he thought that he was hearing footsteps, not knowing if it was a hallucination or not, his body was weak, he had no power to move, his hands felt numb, the pain was so regular to him that he did not try to escape from it.

The footsteps, he could hear them, but did not have the power to raise his head and see who was coming for him.

In the shadows of the basement, stood Magnus Bane, watching the man with concerned eyes, he did not know why he did not follow the group before, but it had taken awhile for him and Raphael to track the man’ location.

“Raphael, call Cat, we need her help,” Magnus turned around and told him, and then he added, “Bring clothes with you and a bottle of water, while I’ll try to release him.”

“Magnus, it’s not your fault,” Raphael told him as he noticed the look on his face, he saw that look so many times in the past, “You could not know that would happen, but at least we found him.”

“I suppose that you right, Raph, but I… we… should have been there for him, we saw him eating alone, and Jace and his frat friends kept taunting him and we did nothing to help.” Magnus told him.

“Go to him, while I’ll make a call and take care of other things. I’ll be back soon.” Raphael pushed him slightly, away from the shadows.

Magnus sighed, he walked slowly, not knowing how the other man will react to him, coming unnoticed toward him.

“Hey,” Magnus called and try to catch the other’ man attention, for a moment he feared that the man in front him was dead, his chest was not moving, and then he sighed in relief, to see it moving slowly, like he tried to catch his breath, “Let me help you.”

He saw the man nodding but did not say a word to him.

Magnus tried to remove the shackles from his hands, the restraints were tough but after several tries he managed it and opened them, letting Alec’ blooded wrist fell over, until he sat besides him and held his hands. The man head lay on his chest, and Magnus tried to warm his cold body.

Several minutes later, Raphael entered the basement with Cat and Ragnor.

“Magnus, he is not looking so good, he should be in the hospital, his hands look torn.” Catarina told him, and Magnus nodded.

He took the bottle of water from Ragnor and opened it and tried to let the man drink it slowly, but the man seemed to lapse back into unconsciousness.

Ragnor gave him the clothes, while Raphael called for ambulance and police to tell them, this should be reported, Alec could have turned out dead if they did not find him in time.

Magnus dressed him with clothes, the man was unconscious, but the clothes would at least make sure he did not feel humiliated once he woke up.

Luke came with another policeman as he followed the EMT’s, he noticed that Magnus wanted to join the ambulance, and he told him that he will meet him in the hospital.

“Luke, what are you doing here?” Raphael asked him.

Luke was Magnus’ adoptive father, he worked at the police station, and apparently, he worked in the night when the calls came.

“Working,” Luke replied with a smile, and then as he asked them, “Do you know that man?”

“We saw him in the university, he is mostly quiet,” Raphael replied, and Catarina added, “His name is Alec Lightwood, and he has a brother or an adoptive brother, Jace Wayland-Lightwood, but I don’t know him that much.”

“What about you, Ragnor?” Luke asked, as he noticed that the other boy did not say anything.

“I heard the rumors about him, but I did not pay any attention to them, for all I know about him, even in class, he is a pretty much alone.” Ragnor replied with sadness.

“I’ll see you in the hospital later?” Luke asked them, as they nodded with confirmation.

The policeman collected the evidence, and he needed to take a statement from Alec as well in the hospital, and get some blood tests done, to see if there was any trace of drugs in his system.

An hour or two later, Luke and his fellow policeman, chatted with the doctor and the nurse to see if they could get any more information and to check if any of his family appeared.

But to his disappointment, the only persons that were in the waiting room were his adoptive son and his friends, and Luke wondered if anyone of Alec acquaintances cared enough for him to show their faces, or if he should make the call.

“Dad,” Magnus called to him and then he added, “Doesn’t he have a family? Where is his brother?”

“Magnus, do you know who did this?” Luke asked.

Magnus nodded, but did not want to get in trouble with the worst group in the university, he did not want to make himself their new target.

“You can tell me, maybe the Dean could expel them from the university,” Luke told him as he patted his shoulder, giving his son comfort and maybe some strength, “If you would not have found him when you did, this would have ended in a bad way. According to the doctor and the EMT’s, they told me that his heart stopped twice, once in the ambulance and one while they tried to save his life in the hospital,” Luke told him, and he added, “Magnus, you saved his life.”

“Magnus, it’s lucky that he is alive, he beat the odds,” Luke told him, trying to get his son’s attention, “I’m proud of you, Son.”

“Thanks dad, I guess,” Magnus thanked him, and then he asked, “Will they let me see him, even though I’m not a family member?”

“I’ll take care of that.” Luke replied to him.

Luke walked over to the nurse station, hope to get more information about Alec Lightwood, the only thing that they could tell him, was that Alec himself removed any family members from the emergency call sheet, if something would happen to him.

Luke will have to do more digging about the Lightwood family once he will be back in the station, but right now he had more important thing to do, his son wanted to see the man that he saved.

After all the things that happened, Alec should not be alone, not like this, when he almost died alone in the abandoned warehouse, alone and naked.

“Only him?” the nurse motioned toward the man who sitting with his friends, he had a very concerned look on his face.

Luke nodded and asked, “Would it be all right?”

“Yeah, I don’t see any problem with it, but just him when Alec wakes up.” The nurse told him.

Luke thanked her and went back to the waiting room, “The nurse will let you know when you can come,” and then he added, “I need to get back to work, Magnus keep me updated about him, let me know if he wants to press charges.”

“I will, thanks dad.” Magnus thanked him.

After Luke left, Ragnor, Raphael and Catarina asked Magnus, “Should we move Alec’ things with ours?”

“I think that it will be for the best, we don’t even know what his brother and his friends did to his things.” Magnus looked at them as he replied.

“We will take care of that,” Catarina told him, and then she added, “Do you need any of us to bring you or Alec something?”

“Try to find his clothes and bring some real food.” Magnus thanked them.

Magnus felt lucky to have the best friends while he thought about Alec, the young man that he saved from death, he wondered if his loneliness also reflected something about his family, and he aimed to change it.

Maybe it was time for Alec to join his family instead.

Lost in his thoughts, Magnus did not hear the nurse calling for him, and barely felt her touch on his shoulder trying to get him out of his thoughts.

“Are you all right?” the nurse asked him.

“Ah… yes, sorry, I must have dozed off.”

“It’s all right, Alec is awake if you want to see him.” the nurse told him.

“Thank you, I want to see him.” Magnus told her and left the chair; he was tired of sitting on it for so long.

The nurse led the way to the room where Alec lay, as Magnus entered the room he could see a lot of tubes connected to different machines, and as he looked at the face of the man, he noticed that he was being watched.

Magnus went to sit beside the man, and he noticed the cold drink with a straw near the bed.

“Thirsty?” Magnus asked.

“N… No… thank you.” Alec thanked him.

“The nurse told me that you saved me.” Alec told him after a few minutes.

“Yes, I did, along with my friends.” Magnus told him as he smiled at him.

“Do you have a name?” Alec asked with a smile.

“Oh, yes, I totally forgot about it, I just wanted to check first if you are all right, I really should stop rambling.” Magnus told him.

Alec chuckled.

“My name is Magnus Bane.”

“Good to know the name of the knight that saved me.” Alec told him.

“You need to go, young man, he needs to rest, but next time you can stay longer.” The nurse told him, she noticed that they had a moment.

“We will continue this, soon, about the whole knight thing.” Magnus grinned as he told him.

“Whatever.” Alec called to him, coughing.

“You need to drink more, and then rest.” The nurse guided him and helped him to drink.

“Thank you.” Alec thanked her and closed his eyes, feeling lighter and happier than he was before.

Magnus left the room and sat in the waiting room with a smile on his face.

The rumors about his sexuality that ran in the university were true, he could feel it in his gay-scanner, and he was fine with that.

Magnus could not wait to see Alec again; he knew that they had more to talk about.

“You look better, Bane.” Ragnor told him as he saw him.

“We just came in, Magnus, I understand you saw him,” Catarina asked, as she noticed him smiling, and could not remove that smile on his face, “So, how is he doing?”

“He is better, he looked better, and he called me _his knight_.” Magnus replied to her.

“It’s cute.” Raphael told him.

“We moved his things to our house, and I almost forgot, here is his bag,” Ragnor gave him the duffle bag, and added, “He barely had any stuff, this is what’s left from his clothes, his wallet, or whatever left from it, is also inside, maybe your dad can find more information about him.”

“Thank you, I think that Alec will appreciate that.” Magnus told them.

“The rest of his stuff we already placed in the room next to yours.” Catarina told him.

“Thank you, I’ll let him know,” Magnus thanked her and then he added, “get some rest, I’ll come later tomorrow.”

They hugged him and left the hospital.

Magnus used the quiet to let his adoptive father know that he saw Alec and he will see him again.

Luke asked him to let him know when he had something new about Alec Lightwood, and Magnus told him that he will do so.

Next time when he could see Alec, Magnus hurried inside the room, even though he could feel himself yawning.

“I can bring you another bed, so you won’t sleep in that uncomfortable chair.” The nurse suggested to him.

“Thank you.” Magnus thanked her and went to sit beside him.

Once the nurse left, Alec snickered at him as he told him, “Oh, my knight is back.”

“I’m nothing like a knight.” Magnus blushed.

“You are wrong in that, Magnus, you are my knight in shining armor.” Alec told him with a wink.

“If so, I’m your knight with shining eyeliner, instead of armor.” Magnus grinned at him.

“All right, once I get out of here, you should tell me everything about you on a date.” Alec asked him.

“Date? Yeah, I can do that.” Magnus smiled at him.

“After the hospital, do you have any place to go?” Magnus asked.

“I will probably have to go back with my brother and his friends to their house.” Alec replied and Magnus could see how his facial expression change as all the joy drained and changed to sadness.

“You can stay with us, our house, is much nicer than your brother and his friends.” Magnus suggested.

Alec grinned at him before he added, “Living with you before our date?”

“Yeah, if you don’t mind.”

“No, I don’t mind,” Alec told him as he added, “But on one condition.”

“What is it?” Magnus asked him.

“We seal it with a kiss,” Alec replied to him, “I will get to kiss my knight.”

Magnus stood and leaned to kiss Alec, but the door opened, and he noticed that it was his adoptive father.

“Oh, you here, good,” Luke told him, and then he asked as he noticed the surprised look and the blushing from his son and the young man in the bed as he asked, “Oh, did I interrupt something?”

“No, no, everything is good.” Magnus replied, glaring at Alec.

“Good,” Luke smiled, and then he sat on the other side of Alec’s bed as asked him, “Do you want to press charges?”

“No, it won’t be of any use, and it didn’t help before.” Alec replied.

“Okay, but you still need to let the Dean know about what happened to you, this, whatever happened to you, should not be swept under the rug.” Luke suggested to him.

“I will do it, now that I know where I’m going to live.” Alec thanked him.

“Where?”

“With my knight, he offered me his bed.” Alec replied with a smile.

“No, dad, this is not true.” Magnus blubbered, right after Alec spoke, he could see the veins in his adoptive father bolt at that statement.

“Magnus, you are adult man now, it is not my place to tell you what to do with your life, just be safe.” Luke smiled at him.

Once Luke left the room, Magnus glared at Alec and told him, “You are a mean man, Alec Lightwood.”

“And you, still awe me a kiss.” Alec reminded to him.

* * *

Two days later, after Alec left the hospital and moved in with Magnus and his friends, Magnus came with him to the Dean, Jia Penhallow to report about his adoptive brother and his friend, Jonathan.

Jia heard everything that the young man told her, she nodded at him, and then she asked, “Are you aware that you are giving a complaint about your adoptive brother? Are you sure that you want to do it?”

“I am aware and sure about that,” Alec replied and then he looked at Magnus as he added, “If that man did not save me in time, I may have ended up in the morgue.”

“All right, I’ll review it, thank you, Alec, for letting me know about it.” Jia thanked him and watched them leaving the room.

Ragnor, Raphael and Catarina watched the pair as they came out.

“I thought that this day will never come, I am glad that we found Alec, he fits our ragtag band.” Ragnor told the others as they watched after the pair.

As they left the Dean’s office, Alec noticed his new friends as they watched them and smiled at them, and then he asked Magnus, “Can I have my first kiss now?”

“Wait a minute, I already gave you the first kiss in the hospital.” Magnus told him with a large smile.

“What about a first kiss in the university, then?” Alec asked, grinning at his knight.

“Do you want to kill me?”

“Why would I kill my knight?”

“Would you stop with that knight thing?” Magnus asked.

“Make me.” Alec replied, daring him.

**The End**


End file.
